Barnett Felix
Barnett Felix is a character in Venturian Battle. Background After the Void Takeover, Felix was relocated to the United Regions of Vepture, where he signed up for the Police Unit. This was valuable to gain inside information and distribute warnings about upcoming raids and provide misleading intelligence to the Police, though it was quite risky to his own safety. By a twist of fate, Robert Jacob is "arrested" by Barnett Felix. Felix keeps him in the Prisoner Transport "for interrogation", saving him from being incarcerated. After a high speed chase that leaves some of Jed-Berg City in ruin, they have a chat about how Jacobcould get to The Dark Pond safely, then Felix lets Jacob escape on an abandoned Gun Truck. Later, Felix and Jacob meet up after his exploration of The Dark Pond. Felix meets Jacob outside of Light Forest Base, and provides him with directions to escape to the Mine Cart Railroad below Ecrania. Felix then goes back inside the fortress, needing to look after his father. Felix is last seen halfway through the film, where he is seen organizing a train escape. His actions have taken its toll on him as he is super sleepy, stubbly, and quite unsanitary. He provides Jacob with a broadsword before setting off to round up civilians. Jacob helps Barnett escort many groups of Civilians through the steam engines. He is last seen leaving on a locomotive saying, "See ya when I see ya! Oh yeah, and one more thing; when you meet King Vepture, tell him I said, GO FUCK YOURSELF!". The profanity can be heard entirely in the director's commentary, but is covered in the theatrical release by sound effects (the subtitled version is censored as well). After that, Jacob takes the next one to give himself time to escape. Felix does not appear, nor is even referred to, for the rest of Venture: Revolution. Given his place as a supporting character in the film, he has been confirmed to still be alive, but his location is unconfirmed. Quotes Edit : "See ya when I see ya! Oh yeah, and one more thing; when you meet King Vepture, tell him I said, FUCK YOU!" : ―Barnett Felix : "Holy Shit!" : ―Barnett Felix : "Dammit!" : ―Barnett Felix : "Damn thing terrifies me to this day." : ―Barnett Felix : "Damn each and every Vepturian!" : ―Barnett Felix : "I'll be damned, if it ain't Terrence Jacob." : ―Barnett Felix : "What the hell?" : ―Barnett Felix : "There is a decrepit skyscraper up ahead, a bank or museum or some shit. Whatever the hell it used to be, now it is a warehouse for Battle Suits. It is the source of pain for this part of town, thank you, giant suppression gadget, and you storming down hell from the crown of the place." : ―Barnett Felix : "I figured you would not need to get deep in trouble, but... Hell, I can't even stop papa!" : ―Barnett Felix : "Oh crap! Incoming!" : ―Barnett Felix Category:Characters Category:Venture Category:Venture Characters